<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riding the Dragon by EmbroideredCurseWords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010584">Riding the Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbroideredCurseWords/pseuds/EmbroideredCurseWords'>EmbroideredCurseWords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Ride a Dragon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Riding AU, Dragon shifter Wade Wilson, Dragon shifters, Excerpt from future fic, Light BDSM, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot to come ;), Possessive Wade but then again he's an alpha so, Power Dynamics, Scarred Wade Wilson, Slight roleplaying, When i finally buckle down and write this monster of a fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbroideredCurseWords/pseuds/EmbroideredCurseWords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has always had a strange obsession with dragons. Dragon Shifters were nearly thought to be extinct by now, let alone the legendary Dragon Riders. But here we are with an excerpt from a fic I plan to write, The One in Which Peter Rides His Own Dragon. This would take place quite in the middle, but you know what they say. Sex sells babey.</p>
<p>This is somewhat of a test run for a series I've been considering writing for a while now. It's combining a lot of fanfiction tropes and some of my favorite headcannons from far too many Spideypool fics to count. I just know there's a dragon-shifting Peter/Wade fic and I'd love to cite it as major inspiration, but I can't find it for the life of me. Let me know if this would be something you're interested in reading more of. </p>
<p>//Trigger Warnings// include sex, language, power dynamics, possessive Wade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Ride a Dragon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riding the Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dragon's lair was certainly spacious. But Peter rather proudly supposed that his dragon would need all the space due to his enormous size. The telltale hiss of steam alerted Peter to his alpha's presence even before his scent could. </p>
<p>"Speak of the devil-" Began Peter.</p>
<p>"And he shall appear." Finished Wade. </p>
<p>The dragon's eyes had not gone back to Wade's natural blue yet. Instead, they remained red as the alpha took in Peter's state of disarray. It wasn't his fault that he'd gotten distracted after bathing in the hot springs! However, it <em>was</em> his fault that he'd forgone a shirt for the miscellaneous jewelry scattered around. Wade took in the sight of his omega adorned with his hard-fought, precious jewels and he was <strong>red hot</strong>. Peter felt oddly powerful in this moment. A couple pretty chains and his alpha was completely helpless to him. Hmmm, Wade in chains was an interesting idea, but perhaps for another time. Tonight, Peter wanted to feel beautiful as he fell apart beneath his alpha's might. </p>
<p>And so, Peter did what he did best. He became infuriatingly coy. Shyly, with a blush he would try and convince himself was purposeful later, Peter raised a delicate hand to trace the jewelry. "Oh, I'm sorry Alpha. Should I have left these alone?" Wade was almost sure that he'd get a concussion with how fast he shook his head. </p>
<p>"I can't imagine anyone more worthy of them, Omega." Wade took a few steps forward, keeping his eyes locked on the delicate chains tickling Peter's neck. "They are yours with only one condition... You must wear them for me and only me." </p>
<p>Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes fondly. "I am <em>yours</em>, Alpha. I have taken you as my mate and we have bonded. I would never consider wearing them for anyone else."</p>
<p>Wade practically snarled. "<strong>Only</strong> mine, Omega. As I am only yours." Peter nodded and took steps toward <strong>his</strong> Wade. </p>
<p>"Oh, Alpha, I want you and only you. But... perhaps the cave floor is not the most comfortable place to have you." </p>
<p>Wade answered with a wolfish grin. "Oh, Omega... I believe you are confused on who will be had tonight." In one large step, he closed the distance between them, sweeping Peter up into his arms with a rather undignified yelp. </p>
<p>"Wade! You brute!" Peter couldn't help but giggle, allowing himself to be carried off by his alpha. Wade gently placed him in a pile of fine silks and rugs, which Peter luxuriated in for a brief moment before grinning up at Wade. "This'll do, Alpha." </p>
<p>Wade snorted. "It had better <strong>do</strong>, Omega." Peter could tell his ego had been a touch bruised inadvertently, so he made quite the show of purring into the soft fabrics. Wade's own deep grumble started as he lowered himself on top of Peter. </p>
<p>"Alpha, my alpha... Will you take me here in your nest?" Wade almost howled at the mere thought. </p>
<p>"Yes, Peter. I will take you here where it is safe, warm, and soft." He nuzzled into the crook of Peter's neck, taking in the scent of a very happy omega, who would soon be even happier. Peter answered this with a squirm which not-so-accidentally rubbed him right up against his Alpha's erection. Wade's arms snaked underneath Peter's waist, pulling him as tight as he could manage without hurting the little omega. "Omega, mine. Tonight I will pleasure you among my treasure." </p>
<p>Peter snorted at the rhyme, and Wade grinned down at him. Peter's eyes softened a moment from the blazing heat they'd held a moment before. "I am the luckiest omega alive, my mate." Wade groaned and buried his face deeper in the crook of Peter's shoulder, tonguing at the bite marks which both symbolized and proved their bonding. Peter gasped, arching into his grasp. As Peter felt the tickling chains against his neck once again, he got a rather <em>wicked</em> idea. </p>
<p>"Ohhh~ Fearsome dragon! I could never stand up to your will!" Wade pulled away with a confused look for a moment, so Peter continued in a rather pointed tone of voice. "If I'd known such a terrible and-erm, <strong>powerful</strong> dragon owned this treasure, I would have never taken it!" </p>
<p>Wade's confused look shifted rather drastically into a practically predatory grin. "Little omega, you should have never taken what did not belong to you. For now, I will take my revenge!" </p>
<p>Peter squealed in what was supposed to be fright, but really sounded more like delight. His voice resumed its over-dramatic tone, even as Wade began to grind down into him. "Oh, mighty dragon! How could I resist such strength!" </p>
<p>Wade growled before taking a fistful of Peter's hair and yanking just the right side of painful. Peter moaned as his neck was exposed to the powerful alpha. "And how will you plead, little one?" </p>
<p>Peter was already panting with pleasure as he rocked his hips gently into Wade's. "I plead... I plead.. Oh, gods Alpha <em>take</em> me!" </p>
<p>"That is a rather convincing plea, baby. And how would you have this dragon take you? Just like this to see your pleasured expressions? Or on your hands and knees as a thief deserves?" Peter's hips stuttered, both ideas sounded so wonderful. Wade really had a way with words. "Mmm.. Or perhaps, little omega, you'd prefer both?"</p>
<p>Peter let out a broken moan at that, and Wade could no longer resist him. With one hard yank at Peter's trousers, Peter was entirely naked beneath him.. save for those jeweled chains. Wade took in a deep breath, both smelling and tasting Peter's slick. He didn't need to check with his hand to tell that Peter was totally soaked. Wade pulled back to take in the sight of his beautiful omega, already enraptured. Peter was bucking into the air, desperate for pleasure. He whined underneath Wade, his blush dancing over freckled cheeks to spread all the way down his chest. With a needy groan, Wade ran a single finger up the length of Peter's inner thigh, following a trail where his slick had dripped. He was certainly wet enough. </p>
<p>"Alpha, please! Please, please, please.. I need you!" The omega reached for his own erection, hoping for some relief from this burning need. Wade caught his wandering wrist before grabbing the other. He easily managed to hold both of Peter's wrists in one hand, pinning them to the pile of fabric above Peter's head. The omega whined and bucked wildly, testing the strength of his alpha's grip and finding it strong and unyielding. He panted out a chorus of <em>yeses</em> as Wade finally breached him with one finger. The alpha took great pleasure in the way that Peter yelped at the sudden appearance of the second finger, not in pain.. never. Just pure pleasure and surprise. </p>
<p>"That's right, little omega. Take my fingers like you'll take me." The omega in question cried out, grinding down on Wade's fingers. He couldn't wait any longer. "Alright, pet. Let's see how well you can handle me, hm?" </p>
<p>Wade removed his fingers, scooping plenty of Peter's own slick to use as lubrication. Peter could've cried at the telltale sound of those slick strokes. He spread his legs wide, arching his back and preparing for his alpha to claim him. "Such a pretty little thing, hm? Are you ready for it, Omega?" Peter couldn't seem to form the words. He only cried out in pleasure as Wade began pushing against his entrance. That first push was one of Peter's favorite parts of sex. Feeling the pressure build until his alpha's large head popped in was addictive. He wriggled against Wade, excited for the feeling, but Wade suddenly slipped the head up to tease him further. </p>
<p>Peter sobbed and tried his best to beg for it. It ended up a jumbled mess of <em>please</em> and <em>Alpha. </em>Wade pressed his head against the omega's hole again, pausing to listen to the desperate babbling. Having mercy on his omega, he ended his teasing by pushing just the head in. Peter <em>keened, </em> tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, Alpha! Thank you.. Thank you!" </p>
<p>Wade released Peter's wrists, taking hold of Peter's legs and resting them over his shoulders. He leaned down to rest on his forearms. Peter was effectively bent in half this way, allowing for an even deeper thrust. He chuckled into Peter's ear, relishing in the way that the omega whined in response. "Naughty little omega." </p>
<p>And with that, Wade pulled back a touch and slammed his cock home. Peter almost screamed with pleasure as Wade set a fast pace. Wade could hardly hear the slapping of skin against slick-wet skin over the sound of Peter's <em>oh's </em>and <em>ah's. </em>"Fuck, little omega. That's right. How's it feel, baby?" Peter only moaned in response, which Wade took as a compliment. "Yes, Omega. Take it!" </p>
<p>Peter's eyes flew open at that, unaware of when they had closed. He made perfect eye contact with Wade, letting out the filthiest sound he'd ever heard. Wade's hips stuttered a moment before resuming their break-neck pace. "Mmm... You like my cock, baby? You like taking the dragon's cock?" Peter whined at the faux-patronizing voice that Wade sometimes used in these moments. </p>
<p>"Yes, Alpha. Yes! Love your cock so-mmm-so much!" He clenched down a bit, which earned him a deep growl. Without warning, Wade pulled out and flipped Peter onto his stomach with an <em>oof</em>. Peter was quickly manhandled into presenting. His shoulders were pressed into the soft fabrics as Wade pulled his hips up, arching his back in a very pleasing way. Wade allowed himself a couple smacks to the omega's round ass before pushing himself back in. </p>
<p>"There you are, omega. Now I'll take you on your hands and knees like a little thieving bitch, hm?" Peter moaned a bit at that, but reached behind him to rub at one of Wade's hands which had taken to gripping his hips. Wade stroked down his backbone lovingly, as if to reassure his omega that it was all pretend.. that he was a <em>good</em> omega. "Fuck, tell me how much you love it!" </p>
<p>Peter's broken moan transformed into a semi-cohesive thought. "Love-oh! Alpha!-your! Ohgods. Ohgods. Fuck, Alpha! Mmmmloveyourcock!" Wade grinned at his lithe lover's inability to speak. Feeling himself start the incline towards orgasm, he fucked into his omega with all the strength and speed he could manage. Peter shrieked in pleasure. Peter was writhing beneath him as Wade held his ass in place with a bruising grip, his other hand pressing Peter's shoulders down. Wade's thrusts became more like punishing snaps of his hips as Peter's moans became higher in pitch and volume, closer and closer together. </p>
<p>"Fuck, Peter!" Wade yanked Peter up by his shoulder, holding the omega's lean back against his chest. He ground his cock deep into Peter before burying his teeth in their bonding mark. Peter seized up tight as his climax took over. He sobbed with the strength of it, cum shooting out of his pretty little dick. Wade continued thrusting, his teeth still locked into Peter's neck. As his omega's hold tightened, he felt his knot start to catch around Peter's rim. The omega yelped out in pleasure as it finally popped through. A couple more grinding thrusts and Wade exploded with a nearly subsonic growl. Peter whimpered at the feeling of his hot seed pumping him full. Finally, Wade's cock gave one last spurt and he sagged against Peter's back, carefully rolling them both over into a spooning position. Peter whined at the overstimulating pleasure of being so full. Wade pulled his cock a couple times to send Peter into a dry orgasm. </p>
<p>"Wade-please! So sensitive, love!" Wade grinned and stroked Peter's hair in a comforting gesture. </p>
<p>"I know, baby. And who made you so sensitive, hm?" Peter fought to regain his breath. </p>
<p>"You did, Alpha. Always take such good care of me." Wade snuggled him even closer somehow, and Peter felt safe and protected in his alpha's arms, in his alpha's nest, and stretched full around his alpha's-alright. That's enough of that. He couldn't go again just yet, even if he tried. Wade pressed loving kisses all over Peter's head and neck before taking a deep breath. Peter smelled like pleased omega, which was swiftly becoming Wade's favorite smell. </p>
<p>"You know... No matter how much treasure I could possibly acquire.. you will always be my most precious gem, love." </p>
<p>Peter huffed and rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the affectionate smile from his face. "You're ridiculous." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for checking this out! As I said, I am planning on writing an entire fic around this, but it's sometimes tough to start such a huge project without knowing whether or not it would be well received. Let me know if this is something you'd be interested in :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>